Changes
by Blurring Fandoms
Summary: Ella has settled into her new life, and everyone has gotten used to her being there, but how will everyone handle more changes? Continuation of Finding Home. R&R
1. Chapter 1

John walked smugly, and stiffly, into the room. Todd stood before him, stoic as ever. John rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve the stiffness from his earlier jumper roll. Then he sauntered up to the bars and poked the shield, causing it to crackle. He smirked before he said, "We took care of the hive ship."

Todd didn't flinch. He had heard the news already. When he saw John Sheppard enter he assumed he was there to gloat. Of course he'd been right. He kept his composure remaining stoically calm. He had to remain calm if he ever wanted to leave. He also knew it infuriated John Sheppard, which was a good enough reason in itself. After another brief stare down, John turned and left.

* * *

><p>Ella had never wandered so far before. She looked around, knowing she should get back so the others wouldn't worry about her, but she let curiosity push her onward. She stopped when she heard someone. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be in this part of the city. Hugging the shadows, she peeked around the corner in time to see John angrily stalking out of a room. Intrigued, she waited for him to round the corner, then slowly approached the room. She saw two marines and Todd. 'So that's where he's been,' she thought. Still hugging the shadows, she noiselessly slipped into the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Radek, if you don't shut up, so help me."<p>

Radek laughed in his unique Czech way at Rodney's voice. It amused him to no end, and that bothered Rodney. A lot.

"Radek, shut up."

Hearing Rodney's voice again did nothing but send Radek into another fit of laughter. The others in the commissary were beginning to stare. John stalked in, grabbed a bowl of Jell-o, and took a seat next to Rodney.

"Sheppard, will you tell Zelenka to stop being so childish?"

"What is he doing?"

Meanwhile Radek was trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter. Rodney glared and pointed.

"That."

John looked over at Radek and smiled as he took a bite of his Jell-o.

"Nah, I'm good."

* * *

><p>Ronon wobbled into the infirmary, taking everyone by surprise. There wasn't any blood, no banged up marine following behind him. He made his way over to a bed as Keller rushed to his side.<p>

"Ronon, what's wrong?"

"I think I ate something ba-" He was cut off as he reached for a bucket and hurled. Jennifer grimaced and handed him a towel. He gratefully took it and wiped the edge of his mouth.

"Never mind, I feel better now." Ronon stood to leave, but Doctor Keller put a hand firmly on his chest to stop him.

"Oh no, you don't. I need to check you for food poisoning and a few other things." She handed the bucket Ronon had barfed in to one of her nursed and smiled as he laid down.

"Just relax."

Ronon grunted and laid back against the pillow.

* * *

><p>Ella reached for her gun, then changed her mind and reached into one of the lower pockets on her pants. She pulled out a small, sunset red nut out of her pocket. Kawi nuts, native to Sateda, had been one of her favorite playthings as a child. A smile slowly crept over her lips as she flicked the nut at the first guard, knocking him out. The second guard turned to look at the first and received a nut to the neck, knocking him out also. Ella reminded herself she had ten minutes, then walked into the dim light around a very stunned Todd's containment cell.<p>

"Hello."

Todd looked suspicious. "Ella Dex. Why are you here?"

"Curiousity, really. I was wandering the halls when I heard noises and decided to come check it out. Why are you here?" Ella smiled mischievously.

Todd couldn't help the smile that slid across his face. This human was witty, and it amused him. "Actually, I come here far too often. I was contemplating asking for a more comfortable chair."

Ella threw her head back and laughed heartily. Then her face straightened. "Wait, are you serious?"

Todd smiled again. "Perhaps."

Ella's smile changed from a sarcastic one to a genuinely happy one and her eyes twinkled in the dim light. She didn't understand it, but this wraith seemed. . . human. She tried to shake the feeling as she turned away. "See you later, Todd."

* * *

><p>John walked into the infirmary and smiled at Docter Keller. "How's our patient?"<p>

Jennifer smiled back and glanced over at Ronon. He was ignoring a nurse who was telling him not to play with his knife. "He's okay. He had a pretty bad case of food poisoning, and I'm pretty sure the roll you guys took in the jumper didn't help, but he's recovering quite nicely. Just impatient."

Ella walked in and slipped past Sheppard, who had kind of stopped in the doorway. She headed to Ronon's bed, shooing the nurse away, and sat down beside him. John couldn't hear what they were saying, but the worry on Ronon's face had him worried. He excused himself and headed to the bed, just in time to hear the last of the conversation.

"I don't want you to go back there." Ronon's voice was gruff and as serious as he had ever heard his friend.  
>"What's going on here?"<p>

Ella looked away from Sheppard, but Ronon's stare made her talk.

"I saw Todd."

Sheppard's questioning look made her continue.

"I was walking in the lower parts of the city, just to get away. I heard you and went to check it out. The security guards will be coming to the infirmary any minute now with slight headaches. I stayed and talked to Todd, but only for a minute." Ella mustered a weak smile, but avoided John and Ronon's gazes.

John sighed.

This was as hard, if not harder, than keeping an eye on Ronon. Luckily, she hadn't hurt anything.

He took his last thought back as two marines came into the infirmary rubbing their heads. Each had a small red welt on their neck. John looked at Ella, who shrugged and smiled back sheepishly.

"Listen Ella. You have free run of the city unless the marines stop you. Please don't knock anymore of my men out."

Ella nodded. With that Sheppard sighed and left.

* * *

><p>Rodney typed away angrily at his computer. He wasn't mad at the computer. It was the rest of the city that had thrown him into an irate frenzy. His fingers froze when he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around to see Ella on the stool behind him playing with an Ancient artifact.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" He was seething now, and was about ready to take out his anger on the newest Satedan.

"I've seen this before."

Rodney forgot his anger as his mouth dropped open in curious surprise. "You have?"

It was a small gauntlet shaped object colored the same bland grayish as every other Ancient object. Ella slipped it on and it gently tightened to fit snugly on her wrist. A smile slid across both of their faces as Doctor Zelenka walked in.

"It works!" Rondey and Ella exclaimed together, leaving Zelenka confused.

"What works?" Zelenka asked with his thick Czech accent.

Rodney was first to reply, sounding overly confident. "It's a-well, a thing. But it works!"

Ella rolled her eyes and slid off her stool. "It's only known use so far is a sort of stimulant. The person wearing it doesn't have to sleep as long, eat as much, or put as much effort into daily tasks."

Radek nodded, then turned towards the door. "Well, Mr. Woolsey wanted me to come and get you guys. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>And now things get interesting...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will not be uploading as promptly as with the last story. It will probably be once a week. Unless I feel generous. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"It was called the peacekeeper by the Ancients. I'm not sure why, though. Maybe having free time helps a person keep peace."

Ella and McKay had been discussing the gauntlet that was still on Ella's wrist as they walked to the gateroom. They entered the gateroom to find a crowd. The whole base had been assembled in front of the open wormhole.  
>Ella looked around with curiousity. "What's going on here?"<p>

Rodney didn't know, but a nearby marine was able to answer. "Dr. Daniel Jackson is coming!"

Rodney smiled, glad to be welcoming back someone he thought of as a friend. Ella, however, still didn't have the slightest idea who was coming. Names told her nothing. She had assumed this gathering was for the Colonel what's-his-face who was coming to take Woolsey's place.

She peered over the crowd, but all she could see was short, shaggy, light brown hair as Dr. Jackson came through the gate. She stood on her tiptoes, but still couldn't see anything more. Then she felt a hand take her by the elbow and pull her through the crowd. She realized it was John and relaxed, letting him pull her as Rodney followed behind them. When they broke through the front of the crowd she came face to face with the Doctor. His eyes were the same blue as the stargate covered with glasses and his smile was warm and friendly. He didn't look weak, which surprised Ella. She was expecting someone like Rodney or Radek.

While the young woman Sheppard had brought examined him, Daniel focused on the artifact on her wrist. He had already met Ronon, and had been warned about how alike the two were. He assumed she just needed time to finish her cold examination. Soon, however, he got so lost in his examination of the artifact that he impulsively reached out and pulled it up to eyelevel. Before he knew it he was on the ground.

Ella jerked her wrist away as the man fell. She stood over him, readiness being her next habitual move. When she realized what she had done she bit her lower lip and offered a hand. "I'm sorry, it's a habit. Ella Dex."  
>Daniel took her hand and winced as she pulled him to a standing position. He forced a smile as he said, "Daniel Jackson," through the pain in his back.<p>

Ella stepped back into the line that Sheppard's team had formed, picking a spot between John and Ronon. As Rodney finished saying hello the crowd began to disperse. Ella turned to leave with Ronon, but John caught her shoulder.

"Hey, I offered for you to show Docter Jackson his room."

Ella's jaw slackened as she finished turning around. "Why?"

"So he can check out that device. Keep an eye on him, then bring him to the tack room in a half an hour."

By the time Sheppard was done Ella's jaw had clenched and her hands rested firmly on her hips. "When did I become his babysitter?"

John flashed a crooked smile. "Not babysitter, tourguide." With that John walked away, leaving Ella with her mouth hanging open and Daniel behind her with his hands in his pockets looking distracted. As she turned to him he brightened up and waved. She sighed and walked past him towards the hallway. He picked up his bag and sighed also, following her to his room.

* * *

><p>Daniel set his bag down and plopped down on the edge of his bed. He looked up at Ella reluctantly. "Can I have the gauntlet?"<p>

Ella frowned. "Well, when I put it on, I forgot about one thing." Ella sat down on the bed an arms length away from Daniel and turned her wrist and the gauntlet upside-down. "It kind of slipped my mind when I put it on. You need the key to get it off."

Daniel frowned and cautiously grabbed the gauntlet again, keeping an eye on Ella to judge her reaction. She was watching Daniel's hands. When she didn't pull away Daniel began turning the gauntlet back and forth, making sure to do so gently so he didn't hurt her. He felt the usual surge of adrenaline as he found writing on the side.

Ella sat impatiently as Dr. Jackson held her wrist. Finally she had had enough. She tried to pull her wrist away, but he held on and muttered under his breath.

"Just one more second."

"No." As Ella bite out the word Daniel received a jolt of electricity from the gauntlet.

"Ouch!" He pulled back and shook his hands, his face contorted into a grimace. "How'd you do that?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "How should I know? You're the one who read it."

Daniel clenched his teeth, trying to stay calm. "You didn't give me enough time."

"Then read faster next time!" As Ella snapped the rebuttal, Daniel stood and shouted in pain.

"Ouch!" His grimace of pain turned to worry and confusion as he took a step away from Ella. "I wasn't touching you that time. Why did I still get shocked?"

Ella shrugged equally as curious as Daniel. "I don't know. A mental link maybe?"

There was silence for a moment as they both wondered what to do. Then Daniel turned to glare at Ella.  
>"I am not stupid!"<p>

Ella looked over at him with sheer confusion. "I didn't say that out loud! You heard my thoughts?"

Daniel's jaw dropped. Then a look of concentration covered his face. Ella raised her eyebrows.

"What are you doing, Doctor Jackson?"

He pursed his lips and wrinkled his eyebrows. "I was trying to see if you could read my mind."

Ella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe next time you should warn the one who is supposed to be reading the minds. By the way, I can't read your mind. I guess you read my mind and I can shock the whey out of you. I like this."

Daniel frowned and glanced at his watch. "Well, we should probably head towards the tack room. I want to get to PX5-145 as soon as possible."

"Isn't that where we found this?" She held up the gauntlet.

Daniel nodded and stood, heading towards the door. "Are you going to show me where the tack room is? I didn't really go there last time I visited."

Ella stood and groaned, which gave Daniel a small shock. He grimaced and followed her out the door and down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please."

Doctor Keller narrowed her eyes and frowned, crossing her arms in front of her. "No, Ronon, I haven't cleared you yet. You just threw up ten minutes ago. Besides, it's just a science run. Doctor Jackson wants to check out the ruins there."

Ronon growled and turned away from the small Doctor and mumbled under his breath. "I have to go with Ella. I have to keep her safe."

Jennifer moved to where she was standing in front of Ronon again. "Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, Teyla, Major Lorne, and Doctor Jackson will all be with her, not that she can't take care of herself. She will be fine."  
>Ronon groaned and flopped back onto the bed, wondering why he began spending so much time in the infirmary when Ella came back into his life. Jennifer shook her head with a smile and walked away, glad Ronon seemed to have given up. For now.<p>

* * *

><p>As they stepped through the gate, Ella glanced down at her arm. It had begun tingling when they rematerialized.<p>

"Yes, I feel it too," Daniel said.

Ella looked over at him with disbelief painted across her face and her jaw slack. Neither of them noticed the rest of the team staring dumbstruck in their direction.

"No, it wasn't doing that before. It might be from another artifact on this planet. Let's go."

Ella followed Daniel towards the ruins and the rest of the team followed her.

By the time they arrived at the ruins, Ella's arm was numb. She glanced in Daniel's direction and he mumbled, "Yes, yes, I'm hurrying."

John sat down on a large rock and Rodney began scanning for spikes in energy. After making sure Lorne was watching McKay and Teyla was watching the general area, he let his eyes slip closed as he leaned back against a cool stone wall.

Ella smiled mischievously as she thought hard. If bugging Rodney was easy, bugging Daniel would be-what did the Tau'ri say?-'cake'. She watched as Daniel slowly turned towards her with a mix of annoyance and fear on his face.

"You know, I could work faster if you would stop thinking."

Ella shrugged and tried to stop thinking, but it wasn't working very well. Trying to concentrate on one thing, she began to do a weapons check. Then she realized something.

"You keep a knife where!" Daniel exclaimed incredulously.

She glared at him until he turned back to his work, willing away the blush that was threatening to cover her cheeks. She was wishing she hadn't put the gauntlet on or that Daniel hadn't touched it when she felt a strange sensation and saw a flash of light. When the light was gone Doctor Jackson was sprawled out on the ground. She knelt beside him and began looking for external injuries when she heard him.

'Why am I looking at me?'

Ella looked around and asked, "Doctor Jackson? Where are you?"

Her hand involuntarily moved to touch her face and she screamed, grabbing her wrist with her other hand.

'In you.'

Ella screamed again, waking John and effectively getting he and Teyla's attention.

"What's the matter, Ella?" John was glancing from Ella, to the unconscious Doctor Jackson, and back.

Ella looked up at John and grimaced. "He's in my brain."

* * *

><p>Rodney smirked as he watched Doctor Keller hook Ella up to various machines. He looked at Sheppard as his smirk grew. "See, now I'm not the only one who has had to share a body."<p>

In unison Ella and John both said, "Shut up, McKay!"

Rodney frowned and sat on one of the beds. Ella was sitting next to Ronon, who held her small, gloved, trembling hand. Ella seemed to concentrate for a moment, then turned to John.

"Doctor Jackson wants to know if he can get pictures of those ruins." Ella rolled her eyes, then continued. "Just the writing, he thinks you wouldn't assume that."

John nodded and walked away to radio Woolsey.

Ella sighed.

'Ella.'

She tried to ignore him, or to quiet him, but she heard him again. There was more urgency in his voice this time.  
>'Ella!'<p>

'What?' She thought at him, trying to drive as much irritation as she could into the word.

'Can you tell Ronon to let go?'

'No!'

Ella could hear Daniel's sigh.

'But this is kind of awkward for me. Please?'

'Daniel.'

'What?'

'Shut up.'

"Ella?" Jennifer waved her hand in front of Ella's eyes, trying to figure out why she was zoned out.

"Hmm?"

"You zoned out. Are you okay?"

Ella nodded. She felt Ronon squeeze her hand before he let go as he was drug away by a nurse. She smiled at him as he left, then turned around to realize Rodney was the only one left in the room.

"I'm supposed to keep you company."

Ella rolled her eyes and leaned back in the bed. "Great. Like I want your nasally voice keeping me company."

Rodney's hand flew to his bandaged nose as Daniel sounded off again.

'My thoughts exactly.'

Ella sighed and mumbled under her breath. "Great, now I'm stuck with two annoying scientists."

Rodney chuckled. "Heard that."

'Me too.'

Ella groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Have you found anything?"<p>

Daniel groaned inside her head as McKay eyed her warily.

'No, Ella, I have not found anything yet. I told you I will tell you when I find something.'

Ella sighed and continued to stare at the sheet of paper so Daniel could try to decipher the writings. McKay was still staring at her, worried now that he had a glimpse of what he had looked like with Cadman in his head.

"What?"

Mckay jumped when Ella jumped out of the bed and fell silent. He assumed she was having a conversation with Daniel. He groaned and cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me. Care to share the breakthrough?"

"Daniel says shut up."

Rodney's jaw dropped as he did his unintentional immitation of a dead fish. He watch as Ella's jaw dropped.

"No."

'That's what it said.'

"There has to be some other way."

'Do you want me in here while we look for it?'

"Sure."

'No you don't.'

"Yes, but I don't want to do that. I'd rather kiss a wraith."

'Ouch. That's a little harsh'

"Well I've known you for less than a day and you've already made a deep impression. By the way, it's not a good one."

McKay interrupted again, receiving a harsh stare from Ella that he assumed was mirrored by Daniel. "Umm, what are you supposed to do to fix it?"

Ella was silent for a moment, arguing with Daniel, Rodney assumed.

'Just tell him.'

Ella sighed and sat on the bed. "Well, this was used back when they had arranged marriages to help the two people get along and understand each other. When the 'learning' was done, they...kissed and everything went back to normal."

"At least you don't have to kiss Beckett."

Ella's eyebrows raised as she wriggles in her bed to get more comfortable. "Who's that?"

A smile crept over Rodney's face as he began.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella sighed. She was getting increasingly tired of standing around in the gate room amid a crowd of people. Daniel had fallen asleep, so her mind was somewhat roomier. She glanced over at Todd, who she was supposed to be watching at the moment. She didn't see why, though. With his arms chained to his midsection he didn't seem to pose much of a threat, but everyone else begged to differ.

Ronon glanced down at his little sister, watching her gaze at the wraith. She seemed to trust him, and Ronon just didn't understand it. He hated the wraith. Maybe he hated this one a little less, but only a little. Ella treated Todd as if he were human. Ronon shook his head in disapproval.

Ella's attention was drawn to the gate as it activated. A woman with short blond hair in dress blues stepped through the gate. Ella's eyebrows rose as she tried to remember the conversation she and Woosley had that night. He had said 'she'. She laughed to herself and mentally nudged Daniel. He yawned, and she had to struggle to keep it from escaping. She could feel his contentment when he saw Colonel Carter was there and had to stop the wave he tried to send her.

'Daniel, stop it!'

She heard Daniel's groan as he settled in to wait. After a short speech the crowd began to disperse and she succumbed to Daniel's prodding. With a sigh she headed towards the Colonel, waving goodbye to Ronon and aware Todd was following loyally behind.

Samantha Carter had returned. Todd remembered the woman well. She had been headstrong and resolute. He did not like her. However, since one of the two humans he actually respected was left in charge of him, he would control himself. For now, anyways.

Ella walked up to Samantha and extended a hand with a smile that looked a lot like Daniel's. Sam smiled back as the young woman introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ella Dex. Daniel says hi."

Sam looked confused, and was a bit worried when Ella smiled.

"He's in my brain."

Sam smiled and chuckled slightly. "So it's just the usual."

Ella sighed. "Daniel thinks that's funny. Well, I'll see you later I suppose." Without another word Ella walked around her and headed down a hall. It was only after Ella began to leave that Sam noticed there was a wraith behind her, Todd, by the look of his tattoo. He was following behind her like an extremely deadly puppy. Sam decided she'd have to ask Sheppard about that. Ronon was obviously as unnerved as she felt, because he gave her only a short nod of greeting and what looked like approval before following Ella at a safe distance. Safe from the wrath of his little sister, anyways. Sam smiled and headed to her room.

* * *

><p>He could feel them. At some point he had gone from behind her, to following along at her side. Now Todd could feel the confused and horrified stares as he walked down the hall at Ella's side. They amused him. He assumed the light boot steps that were almost in sync with Ella's were those of Ronon Dex, but he didn't dare look back. He had been so wrapped up in his examination that he hadn't noticed they were taking the long way back to his cell.<p>

'Ella.'

Ella sighed inwardly, trying to make her irritation extremely obvious to Daniel. She felt him ignore it, so she decided to humor him.

'What, Daniel?'

'Do you realize how much he respects you?'

Ella began to roll her eyes, but she stopped midroll, risking a glance in Todd's direction.

'Where did you get that idea?'

'Well if you were in his shoes, wouldn't you be gone?'

'You already know the answer to that, don't you?'

She felt Daniel smile gently. 'Yes, and so do you.'

Ella sighed and turned through the doorway that led to Todd's cell. She waved goodbye as Todd allowed the marine to guide him into the cell and remove the harness.

"See you later, Todd."

Todd inclined his head as Ella was turning away, trying to hide her smile. She wanted to know why he was different. She tried to push the thought away. She didn't want Daniel to hear it, but she knew he had already heard. Suddenly his gentle voice flooded her head, louder and clearer than it had ever been.

'Why are you afraid?'

Ella sighed and stepped to the side of the hallway, leaning back against the wall. "What do you mean?" She knew she looked like a crazy person talking to herself, but she also knew most of the personnel was aware of her predicament by now.

'You've seen a different side of Todd. Why don't you encourage him, help him to be that other...'

"Person? You know that's what you were going to say."

'Well, yes, I suppose. So maybe he's not a person. Help him to be that other wraith.'

Ella was quiet and thoughtful for a minute, and she could feel Daniel given her the space she needed. "You seem like you've done this before."

She could feel Daniel's somber nod and assumed his tries hadn't all gone well. She smiled back and headed off to find her brother.

* * *

><p>Ronon was worried. The owner of the small fingers intertwined with his seem distracted. He got even more worried when she tensed and jerked to a halt.<p>

"Ella?"

She was silent for a moment longer before collapsing.

* * *

><p>As she walked along side her brother, she felt a pulling inside her. Closing her eyes to concentrate, she felt it getting stronger and stronger, threatening to tug her inside her self. She was trying to fight it as beads of sweat began to pool onto her face. She felt herself collapse onto the floor, but she didn't feel the impact or the pain. She was aware Ronon had crouched at her side and was radioing Keller, but what stood in the foreground was Daniel's voice, strong and clear.<p>

'Let it pull you in.'

Ella continued to struggle, but she heard Daniel's voice again.

'Let go.'

'Why should I?'

'I don't know.'

Daniels voice was strong and determined. Ella realized she had to make a choice. She could continue to fight, doing what came naturally after so many years of fighting wraith queens inside her head. Or she could trust Daniel.

* * *

><p>Jennifer gasped as Ronon rushed in with a very pale, limp Ella in his arms. The woman who had seemed so strong now looked so fragile, as did the man holding her. Ronon laid her on the bed next to Daniel and looked expectantly at the Doc. Jennifer sighed and wished Carson was there. He always knew what to do. She shouted at one of her assisstants to go see how fast Doctor Beckett could get there as she began running tests, trying to remember what Carson had done last time they had been in this predicament.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

His first impression may not have been the best, but he hadn't let her down yet. With a sigh Ella let go, allowing the surge to carry her into herself.

When she opened her eyes she was in a large white room. She could feel nothing, and there was nothing but endless horizon in front of her, but somehow she knew Daniel was behind her. She could her Jennifer screaming at her assisstants in the background, but not even that chaos could ruin the overwhelming peace of the moment.

"Daniel, where are we?" Her voice echoed through the large space, and she looked around even though she knew she wouldn't be able to see the sound.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're in you're head."

Ella looked around again, chuckling softly. "Roomy."

Daniel nodded and took a step towards her. She instinctively took a step back and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trust me."

As he took another step closer, Ella grew increasingly uncomfortable.

"Daniel?" she asked warily.

He simply pressed a finger gently to her mouth and stepped closer again, leaning inches in front of her face. Ella's breath caught and her eyes slipped closed as Daniel laid his forehead against hers. Curiousity took control when he didn't move any closer.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

Daniel simply muttered a quiet shush and moved his hands to hers, intertwining her fingers in his. Then suddenly in a huge wave of memories, thoughts, and emotions, everything about Daniel washed over her. She almost pulled away when she realized the same thing was probably happening to him. He only used to be able to hear her current thoughts. Now he knew everything, but as she began to pay attention she realized he was as battle-scarred as she was, if not more. She had slipped into the comfort of their oneness when she realized she could feel her feet again. She could feel warmth. And eyes. She slowly pulled away to see a room full of people. Her team, the medical team, Sam, and a man in a white doctor's jacket she didn't recognize, they were all staring at she and Daniel. She felt a blush creep up her neck, but Ronon's torso now blocked her face as he wrapped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, pulling away when she heard a voice with a thick accent. The man she hadn't recognized was addressing her.

"We thought we lost you both, Love. Boy, was that a spectacular burst of light."

Ella smiled, but it slipped away as her curiosity grew. "How long were we out, Doctor-"

He smiled and finished for her. "Beckett. Carson Beckett. Two days."

Ella's jaw slackened and she scanned the room briefly. "So that means Woolsey's gone?"

Ella saw multiple nods and frowned. Jennifer gave her a smile as she guided her and Daniel over to a bed while Carson ushered everyone out. Ronon waved goodbye before reluctantly leaving. As Carson and Jennifer began rushing around the two of them, hooking them to various machines, Ella smiled over at Daniel. He smiled back, and Ella realized that, like Ronon, silence could speak volumes with Daniel.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since she and Daniel had been separated. She had been cleared for regular missions, been offworld a few times, and had been catching up on her time with her brother. She had even visited Todd, but she couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness inside her head. She had never felt alone in her brain.<p>

She had been wandering the hall for twenty minutes now, trying to find Daniel. The gauntlet had fallen off when they had been sorted out, and he had been studying it thoroughly. She had only seen him once since they'd been cleared to leave the infirmary. She finally found the lab he was working in and knocked gently. The doors slid open and Daniel stood in front of her. She smiled up at him, and he returned it before motioning for her to enter. Ella slipped past him and made her way over to the window. She smiled at the view from one of Atlantis's tallest towers. Daniel came to join her.

"You know, back at the SGC I was always underground. No windows, no sunshine, just me and whatever artifact I was studying. This has been-well-extremely distracting."

Ella smiled and laughed for a moment, then fell silent. As she gazed thoughtfully out the window, Daniel studied her face.

"What's on your mind?"

Ella looked over at him and let out a distracted-sounding, "Hmm?"

"Well, you look distracted. I assume you didn't come here just to look out my window. What's up?"

Ella smiled as if she thought what she was about to say was crazy. "I miss having you in my head."

Daniel's eyebrows raised, and Ella's cheeks flushed pink as she hurried to rephrase her sentence.

"I, what I meant was it's empty in my head now. Well, emptier. As annoying as you were, it's not the same without you."

Daniel smiled at her and simply nodded in agreement. A silence began to settle of the room, and it stayed until Ella's eyes drifted to the gauntlet.

"Did you figure out what the gauntlet's full uses are?"

Ella smiled as she saw Daniel's eyes light up as he rushed around the table to the gauntlet. He picked it up and hoped up on a stool, dragging one in front of him and patting it. Ella smiled, amused by his giddiness, and slid up onto the stool as Daniel fell into lecture mode.

* * *

><p>Ronon was headed to the mess hall with Sheppard by his side and McKay on the other side of him. They were arguing about something, but he wasn't paying the least bit of attention. Ella had seem distant ever since Doctor Jackson had been pulled out of her head. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. He sighed, wishing Doctor Heightmeyer was still alive. She'd know what to do. He was pulled out of his pondering by Sheppard, who was calling his name.<p>

"Ronon, did you hear a word of what I just said?"

Ronon shook his head, rustling his dreds with the motion. John sighed and stopped walking, which halted the two men with him. Rodney rolled his eyes and interrupted before John could say anything.

"Listen, can we not have therapy session in the middle of the hallway? I'm starving."

John sent a glare in Rodney's direction, then turned back to his gloomy-looking Satedan friend. "What's up, Buddy?"

"Ella's seemed a little distant lately," Ronon mumbled.

John nodded. "And?" He motioned for Ronon to keep going.

"I'm worried about her."

John seemed thoughtful for a moment, wrinkling his face ever so slightly and placing a hand on his chin. "Well, she did have a pretty traumatic fourteen years. Maybe she just needs a little time."

Ronon nodded, accepting John's answer until he heard Ella's voice accompanied by Doctor Jackson's laughter. He looked over at Sheppard and raised an eyebrow. John shrugged and headed once more towards the mess hall. Grudgingly, Ronon followed. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Jennifer sighed. Her hands were neatly tucked in her lap and her arm was lightly touching Carson's. Why had he asked? She knew he was probably aware of how she felt, but he also knew she needed to say it out loud. She thought Rodney would be able to make her happy. He had for a little while. But she wasn't quite satisfied. Carson had just been the one to make her acknowledge the fact. Then he had sat by her like the big brother he had come to be as she dealt with the realization. Finally, she mustered up a smile.<p>

"Thank you, Carson."

Carson smiled back at her kindly. "Aye, lass, that's what I'm here for."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sighed and opened another folder. She was still getting caught up on the latest missions from before she arrived, as well as the ones she had ordered. The stacks of paperwork just kept growing, and she was beginning to think they'd never be gone. She looked up from her paper when she heard a gentle knock at the door. Ella stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. Sam smiled up at the young lady, amazed at how quickly she was beginning to fit in, especially in Sheppard's team. She was wearing the usual army green cargo pants with a black v-neck. The only differences were her gloves and her boots. Sam motioned for her to come in.

Ella stepped into the doorway and stood in front of Carter's desk. The blond woman seemed capable, but Ella wasn't sure if she would be capable enough to command Atlantis.

"So, Colonel Carter, what did you call me in here for?"

Sam smiled and reached behind her desk. Ella's eyes widened when she saw the stack of papers that emerged from behind the desk.

"I was thinking that in your spare time you could read these. These are summaries of what I think to be some of the most important happenings in the last six years. It never hurts to get caught up, in fact that's what I'm doing right now."

Ella tried to smile to hide her grimace, but Samantha saw through it and gave her an encouraging smile. As Ella left with her stack of papers, she shouted a goodbye over shoulder.

* * *

><p>Katie scanned the mess hall for a place to sit. She rarely ever ate outside the botany lab, but today she had felt the need to get away. When Rodney had asked for a bouquet she had poured her heart into it. It had been perfect, exactly what she would have wanted. The fact that it had been given to Doctor Keller tore at her like a very stubborn thorn. The last few days, when she hadn't been busy at work, she'd had to get out of the lab. So many things had happened there. Rodney had almost proposed. The key word there was almost. Katie sighed as she sat down at an empty table. Almost blindly she began eating her lunch, far too absorbed in her thoughts to taste anything.<p>

Ella entered the mess hall with her nose in another file. She had been spending all her free time reading them, trying to get them done, then found along the way they were extremely interesting. She grabbed a tray and plopped down at the nearest table, unaware it was occupied. When she finally set down the mission report, she saw a very sad woman eating her food very slowly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was sitting here. Do you want me to go?"

The woman looked at Ella for a moment, and Ella saw the depth of sadness in her eyes. As the woman slowly shook her head, Ella scooted closer and placed a compassionate hand on the woman's forearm.

"I'm Ella Dex. What's your name?"

The woman mumbled a soft, "Katie."

Ella smiled and, stuffing a bite of food in her mouth, waited to see how she could help poor Katie.

Soon Ronon, Sheppard, and Teyla had joined her, and Katie had begun warily opening up. Ella could see her climbing out of the pit of despair in which she'd been. But her grasp visibly wavered as Rodney sat down, and suddenly Ella knew the reason for her sadness. Moments later Katie was dismissing herself, saying she had to get back to work, but Ella saw how Katie's glanced flitted to Rodney. She wondered if Katie had also seen Rodney and Jennifer falling apart. It was then Ella decided she would have to take it upon herself to fix this.

* * *

><p>Rodney stepped into the infirmary with a smile. A smile which, when he saw the pained look on Jennifer's face, slid into a fear-tinged frown. She motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed and began slowly, staring at her hands the whole time.<p>

"Rodney, I don't know how to say this. Actually, I don't want to say this. I need to say this, however, so I'll stop babbling. I think we should just be friends."

Jennifer glanced up from her hands to try to gauge how well Rodney was taking it. Her eyes met his and saw nothing but raw Rodney. She saw the man she had fallen in love with and wondered why he had hidden until she had decided to break it off. She placed a hand on his, gently starting again.

"Rodney, I really value your friendship, and I don't want to lose you just because we didn't work out. Rodney, you are a wonderful person, and I'm certain you'll find someone. I'm sorry."

The infirmary was flooded with a silence that threatened to drive Jennifer crazy. She was about to start talking again when Rodney finally spoke.

"I understand. If you aren't happy, I'll let you go. See you later, Doctor Keller."

Jennifer winced as Rodney stood and breezed out of the room. As a single, solitary tear rolled down her cheek she hoped he'd come around.

* * *

><p>Rodney stormed down the hall. Everyone could tell he was in a bad mood, and they were splitting like he had the plague, as usual. Rodney's grimace slipped into a scowl and his steps grew even more determined. He wasn't expecting the hand on his forearm that stopped him right as he entered his lab. He whirled around, ready to explode on anyone for anything. He was a genius, after all, surely he could come up with something. He decided against exploding when he saw Ella. He wasn't quite brave enough to blow up on her unprovoked. He went for extreme irritation instead in the hope that she'd leave.<p>

"What?" Generally when he went monosyllabic everyone went scurrying for cover, but Ella simply tilted her head in curiosity.

"What was between you and Katie?"

"I almost asked her to marry me. Why-"

"Does she know you almost asked her to marry you?"

"Yes, but I don't see how this-"

"Did you see how upset she was today?"

"No, but I-"

"How long-"

This time it was Rodney's turn to interrupt, and he did so quite harshly. "Listen, you unbearable pain, I do not feel like playing twenty questions right now. I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me, but you don't really care about that, do you?"

Ella's eyes hardened with resolution as she let his insults roll off her back. "Rodney," she began softly, "I know you're probably hurting right now. I'm also aware that probably seemed like the largest understatement this side of Pegasus. However, there is a very nice lady who is crazy for you."

Rodney's shield of ice melted as stunned curiosity covered his face. "Really, who?"

Ella smiled coyly. "I think I might let you figure that out for yourself." She punctuated the syllables of 'yourself' by poking Rodney twice in the center of his chest. After flashing another perky smile, Ella pranced out of the room. Rodney plopped down on one of his stools and smiled to himself. Maybe his life wasn't over.


	7. Chapter 7

Ronon strode purposefully down the hallway. He had to get to the bottom of whatever was going on between Ella and Doctor Jackson. To his surprise and relative relief, Ella was nowhere to be seen. Daniel looked up at him and smiled, but Ronon could tell the man began to get uncomfortable when he didn't return the smile.

"May I help you, Ronon?" Daniel's voice wavered slightly as he addressed the large man who, believe it or not, was more intimidating than usual.

"Yeah. What's going on with you and my sister?" Ronon's voice was gruff and level. He was glad Daniel shrank back a hair, because if he hadn't done it on his own Ronon would've felt obliged to assist him.

"Nothing, that I'm aware of. Why?" Daniel drug the last word out warily, curious, but not wanting to upset the large warrior.

Instead of answering Ronon turned and left the room. Daniel wanted to let him go, but his morals triumphed again. He stood and began following the man down the hall.

"Listen, Ronon, your sister loves you a lot. She would do anything for you and knows you'd do the same. I don't know what you think is going on between us but-"

Ronon stopped abruptly an cut him off. "You've gotten between us. She's spending more time with you, laughing with you, happy with you. When she's with me she just seems distracted."

Daniel's jaw loosened slightly. "You mean all this is just jealousy?" Daniel regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Ronon took an angry swing at Daniel's head, and he barely ducked in time. He held up his hands in the hope of getting the time to try and placate Ronon.

"Listen, I think that might have come out wr-" He was interrupted by another angry swing at his head, then another. By then they had attracted the attention of a few of the scientist in the area, who were timidly sticking their heads into the hallway to watch the excitement. Daniel had left his headset in his office and was now wondering why these stupid 'geniuses' didn't possess the good sense to call Sheppard or some of the other marines. He dodged another blind, angry swing and took a step backwards. As he opened his mouth to speak, one of Ronon's blows finally connected. He was sent sliding across the smooth floor and hit his head on someone's feet. He looked up with one eye, the other currently caught under a trickle of blood, to see Ella. She was scowling fiercely at Ronon, whose fists were still clenched. Then without a word she bent down to pull Daniel into a standing position, gliding under his arm in one smooth motion. Daniel's head was pounding, and he barely registered how coldly Ella brushed past her brother. He sighed, hoping he hadn't ruined their relationship.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived in the infirmary, Ella slipped off Daniel's glasses and dabbed at the gash on his forehead while she waited for a nurse. She couldn't believe Ronon had done this. As she was beginning to fume, she suddenly stopped herself. Why had she jumped to the conclusion that this had been Ronon's fault? She used to always take her brother's side no matter how stacked the odds were. Now she had sided with a man, mind sharing aside, she had really only known for a little more than a week. Why had she done that?<p>

Because she knew Daniel. She knew everything about him and knew he wouldn't start this. She stepped back from the bed when the nurse finally came over to treat Daniel. One look into his eyes told her he knew the same thing she did. She and Ronon needed to talk.

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the corridors of Atlantis, looking for an empty balcony. She wanted to enjoy the view and take a breather. She did not take enough breathers. She always told herself she would rest tomorrow. It was always tomorrow. Finally she found a seemingly empty balcony and stepped out into the warm sunshine. The cool, salty ocean air greeted her, making her smile. She was silent a moment before she sensed someone staring at the back of her head. She turned around to see a very downcast Ronon leaning against the wall.<p>

"I'm sorry, Ronon, I didn't realize you were here." She paused for a moment before venturing to ask the question on her tongue. "Are you okay?"

Ronon simply nodded, but Sam folded her arms over her chest and replied, "Liar."

Ronon looked up from his feet to stare at her, and to Sam it seemed like he was surprised she had called his bluff. A smile crept over her face. He was so much like Teal'c, even though the two were so different. She just had to get past the warrior's armor that guarded his soul. She thought she had gotten past it last time she was here, but it must've slipped back into place while she was gone.

"What going on, Ronon?"

He sighed and pushed off the wall, joining Sam at the railing. "I think I lost her."

Sam saw the expression on his face and knew who he was talking about. "How?"

Ronon sighed again. "By trying not to lose her."

Sam was amazed how effectively the man could convey his baseline for his feelings with so few words. She was restraining an eye-roll as she asked, "Do you want to share?"

Ronon shook his head, so Sam just stood next to him in silence. She wondered what the large man thought about. It was so hard to see behind those hazel eyes. She had just glanced in his direction when a blast rumbled through the city. Immediately Rodney's voice crackled in her ear.

"Sam, get down here!"

Sam grimaced as she pushed off of the railing and ran for the general direction of the blast as she shouted into her headset, "Rodney, where is here?"

"The blast came from the botany lab."

Sam nodded even though she knew Rodney couldn't see the gesture and ran towards the botany lab.

* * *

><p>When she arrived the lab was ablaze. Her eyes widened, then she flinched as the sprinklers activated. Stepping outside the door where it was dry, Sam almost ran into Rodney.<p>

"Rodney, was anyone in there?"

Rodney pulled out a data pad and shook his head. "I checked the feedback from just before the explosion and there wasn't anyone in there, but-"

He was interrupted by a very distraught Katie, who tried to run into the lab. He caught her around the waist, but she was beating on his hands. "No! My plants! Rodney, let me go!"

Sam picked up the data pad Rodney had dropped in his hurry to stop Katie and double checked his readings. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was right. She looked over at Rodney, who had a pained frown on his face.

She just seem so upset. He couldn't help his sympathy. Although half the pain was from the throbbing in his hands. Katie was surprisingly strong for a botanist. He gasped when she pivoted in his arms and began sobbing into his chest. He looked with stunned awe in his eyes and an agape mouth over at Sam, who was smiling at him with an eyebrow raised. She shrugged and smiled again, then nonchalantly walked away, leaving Rodney and Katie standing next to the dying fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Ronon stood staring out at the sea. For some reason it calmed him. There hadn't been a large body of water anywhere near where he grew up on Sateda, but he had been to so many places since then, and had lived on Atlantis for so long now. Suddenly he was aware of another presence on the balcony. He was about to wish he could get a moment to himself when he turned and met Ella's blue eyes. They were sparkling with more than their usual ferocity.

Ella stepped boldly onto the balcony and waited for Ronon to face her. When he did she simply stared for a moment. Then she began, slowly but without a trace of hesitation. "Why did you do it?" She knew he'd know exactly what she meant, so she didn't bother to elaborate. Unlike Rodney, she didn't feel the need to continue speaking after she had made her point.

Ronon sighed and also began slowly, but not without reluctance. "I thought I was going to lose you. I went to talk to him, but I got angry."

Ella looked away and gently shook her head with disbelief. "Ronon," she said sadly, almost bitterly, "you always get angry."

Without saying anything else she pushed away from the railing and turned to leave.

Ronon wanted to stop her. He wanted to grab her wrist, to pull her close to him and make her understand how afraid he was of losing her. It didn't matter if it was to the wraith or to a guy, she was his. She filled every void there was in his heart and could heal every hurt. All the pain of his crazy trauma-filled life melted away when she skipped into the room and slipped her arms around his neck. Now she was striding away as if it was nothing. He was sure he couldn't stop her, so he watched her go as his heart wept. The farther she got, the more firmly his shield slid into place.

Ella tried to put one foot in front of the other. Walking away like this was so hard. Ro had given her a home and loved her. How could she walk out on him? She tried to turn around, but her will of stone wouldn't allow it. It was determined that Ronon learn his lesson. She tried to tell herself that he really was scared, but the little girl inside her that saw Ronon as a warrior and a hero wouldn't allow it. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she continued on down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Teyla expected to find the sparring room empty, but she heard fierce warrior's cries coming from the doorway. She stepped into the doorway and saw Ella with a large staff. Her boots looked like they had been hurled at the wall by the way they were crumpled against the corner. Ella was twisting the stick around her, then flipping over and around it, then kicking and twisting the stick again. She punctuated each movement with a fierce cry. She seemed to be struggling with the invisible enemy she was facing, fighting hard against something unseen by Teyla. She didn't want to disturb the Satedan woman, but her presence was noticed before she could leave.<p>

"Teyla," Ella asked, breathing somewhat heavily, "is there something I can do for you?"

Teyla stepped forward and inclined her head. "I did not mean to disturb you, but you seem troubled."

Ella turned away from Teyla and was silent for a moment. When she turned back a hard resolution had covered her face in a thick mask.

"I'm fine."

Teyla didn't believe her, but she nodded anyways. As she turned to go Ella whirled back to life, fighting with her shadow.

The pain of standing still was unbearable. When she was still, she was thinking. At the moment, thinking hurt worse than working her muscles until they turned to jell-o.

Ella stopped suddenly as she pondered. Jell-o sounded good.

* * *

><p>Sam wandered to the infirmary, pulling a chair up to Daniel's bedside and plopping down in it. She smiled at him cheerfully and said, "I heard you got hurt again."<p>

Daniel flashed her a 'haha, very funny' look, then returned her smile.

"Yes, apparently I got between Ronon and Ella. That's not a very good place to be." As he finished he gestured to his forehead and smiled wryly.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well, you know, it's nice to actually see you. I've been so busy that it took me a while to realize I haven't actually seen you. Ella with your goofy smile pasted across her face doesn't count."

"Goofy?" Daniel exclaimed, faking a wound. Then he and Sam began laughing. As their chuckles died down, Daniel sighed. "So, how's leadership treating you?"

Sam groaned. "Well, the botany lab just exploded, if that tells you anything."

Daniel winced. "That bad, huh?"

Sam just nodded.

Jennifer could see the two old friends from her office. They were talking and laughing as if they'd never been apart. She quietly radioed her staff, telling them to give the two room to catch up, then smiled. As she did her paperwork the two talked on into the night.

* * *

><p>Ella angrily jabbed at her bowl of blue jell-o. As she lifted a bite towards her mouth, it jiggled out of her spoon. She groaned and jabbed at the jell-o again. She pushed the full bowl away and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't notice Rodney sit down cautiously beside her until he quietly cleared his throat. Her withering glare shifted from her jell-o to the scientist beside her.<p>

"What?" She bit the word out harshly, not even bothering to soften her anger.

Rodney swallowed hard, trying to figure out why he was sitting here. Sheppard. Sheppard had seen Ella sitting alone jabbing her jell-o angrily and sent him over to see what was wrong. Why he had felt obliged to actually come over and put himself well within the danger zone was beyond him. His mouth hung open as he stuttered, trying to find something to say.

Finally he managed to get out a, "How are you?"

Ella turned her head away angrily, her long braid whipping across her back as she did so. "McKay, I'm so not in the mood for your rambling. Just go away."

Rodney jutted out his chin and took a deep breath. "No." He faltered for a moment at Ella's pointed gaze, but he mustered up his courage and continued. "Something is obviously bothering you. I'm not sure if we are exactly friends, but I'm not heartless."

Ella was only able to continue her stare for another moment before she wavered visibly. Rodney placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away and stood. As she headed to the exit, she called coldly called over her shoulder.

"McKay, I just want to be alone."

Rodney couldn't believe the sadness that he saw in Ella's eyes. He didn't know why, but he was compelled to make her feel better. He stood and chased her to the door. He didn't catch her until they were a good distance down the hall. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her around to face him. "That's what you want, but is it what you need?" He looked into her eyes as they began to water. He wasn't sure why, but he pulled her to him. She began sobbing in the middle of the hallway, not caring who saw, but Rodney was sure she would care later. He guided her gently into a nearby room and let her cry, still unaware of what was hurting her so badly.

As her sobs subsided, she seemed to realized whose shirt she was clutching with all her strength. She unclenched her fists from his now very wrinkled, wet shirt and wiped at her face with her hand.

"Sorry."

Rodney surprised himself by smiling gently. "You needed it." He didn't realize until she pulled away that his hands were around her back. Try as he might, he couldn't find the usual feeling of awkwardness that was so heavy between them. This moment, this friendship, it felt real.

Ella looked up into Rodney's eyes and saw the gentle smile twinkling in the dim light. As she looked around, however, her face slid into a subtle frown mingled with confusion.

"Rodney, are we in a closet?"

Rodney glanced around the small room briefly, inspecting it for the first time. Upon seeing their predicament he chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I suppose we are."

* * *

><p>Daniel rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and sighed. Another day, another artifact. He was just grateful he had gotten away from the sterile smell of the infirmary. He heard a gentle knock at the open door and looked up from his stone tablet. Ella smiled at him, but he could see it was fake. He drug a stool to the empty area beside him and waited for her to sit down. As she did he noticed the faint tear stains on her cheeks.<p>

"Ella, have you been crying?"

Ella sighed and looked up at the archaeologist, her eyes drifting to the stitches on his forehead. She sighed as her eyes moved back down to her lap. She had come here to check on Daniel, but she should've known he would notice. She slowly nodded, still staring at her lap. Placing an arm around her shoulders and a hand under her chin, she felt him lift her face. He was making her look into his eyes, making her face someone. Of course he'd know exactly what she needed to mend. She blinked back tears, wondering how she had any left. Everything was silent for a moment until Daniel spoke gently.

"Ella, you don't need to just talk to him. You need to fix this."

Ella clenched her fists and pulled her face out of Daniel's hand. "What if he doesn't want to?" She spat bitterly.  
>Daniel gently scooped her face up again, this time with both hands, and locked his blue eyes on hers. "Do you know how I knew you and Ronon didn't fix things right?" Ella shook her head, still blinking back tears. "Because fifteen minutes after you left me in the infirmary, five battered marines showed up, and they kept coming."<p>

Ella's eyes widened and her breath quivered slightly. She gratefully squeezed Daniel's hands, still resting on either side of her face, and rushed off.


	9. Chapter 9

Ronon sat on the mat. After beating seventeen marines just short of a pulp, he decided to rest for a moment. He was trying not to think of Ella, but when he sat still she filled his mind. The last glimmer he had seen in her eyes, that hurt and anger, it had never before been directed at him. That tore at his heart more than anything. He tried to let go of the feelings, tried to assure himself that all that he wanted was her safety. She would be safer here, even if she was angry at him.

He stood when he heard a noise from the doorway behind him, thinking he would have another marine on which to take out his anger and grief. Instead he turned around and saw Ella standing in the doorway looking unsure. She wavered for a second more before running and burying her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She muttered an apology as he gently stroked her head. A smile crept over his face as he bent over and whispered sorry into the top of her head. She nodded and they stood there in the middle of the room in silence. Neither of them noticed Daniel peeking around the corner with a smile on his face. He sighed, satisfied, then shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered back down the hall towards his lab.

* * *

><p>Katie was busy watering. In the Pegasus galaxy there weren't many weeds, so she just watered. They had salvaged as much as they could, and they'd been sending out numerous botany teams since then, so now she almost had a satisfactory lab. She smiled and wandered over to her Rodneyanavalosa, stroking it gently. It had been in her quarters during the fire. The real Rodney had been there, and she had hope until she realized he wasn't just there for her. Of course, it had been the fire to draw his attention, but she had cried into his chest anyways. Her plants deserved mourning, and so did the loss of Rodney.<p>

Rodney stood just outside the botany lab, listening to Katie's footsteps. He had been turning Ella's statement over and over in his mind.

'There is a very nice lady who is crazy for you.'

He had assumed right away it was Katie Brown, but he hadn't found the guts to approach her about it. After Jennifer had told him she just want to be friends, he hadn't thought he was ready. He tried to remember what Katie had said when they'd broken up. Had she really been willing to marry him? He sighed and stepped into the doorway before he could get a chance to walk away. Katie looked over at him and smiled. It was a good start.

"Hello, Katie. I think we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Sam sat in her office with her head in her hands. Teyla saw her as she walked by and stopped, raising an eyebrow. Stepping inside, she cleared her throat to get Sam's attention.<p>

"Colonel Carter, are you feeling ill?"

Sam lifted her hands and tried to smile, but it faltered and she huffed a sigh. "The president is coming to visit."

One of the confused Teyla smiles crept across her face. "Is that not a good thing?"

Sam smiled, genuinely this time. Teyla reminded her so much of Teal'c, so stoic and proper. "Well, we just need to make sure nobody steps on any toes. We've been here so long, and things have gotten loose."

Teyla nodded her understanding, once again filling Sam's mind with images of Teal'c. Even though Atlantis was amazing, filling her need for adventure, there really wasn't anywhere like home. Teyla kindly dismissed herself, leaving Sam alone again. She laid her head back in her hands, feeling rather homesick.

* * *

><p>John and Todd stood face to face and eye to eye, staring each other down. The Marines by the door glanced at each other, then back to the pair who had been in the same position for ten minutes. Todd was calm and collected, but John was grasping at the end of his frail strand of patience.<p>

"Tell us where the ZMPs are."

Todd smiled, very sinister-looking and full of confidence. He was sure he had the upper hand here. The humans were humane, and wouldn't kill him...probably.

"Why should I tell you, John Sheppard?"

John paced away, then back to the large metal slats that comprised Todd's 'home'. "Listen, Todd, I seem to remember having this conversation before, and we decided it was just to spite your fellow wraith. Do it so they can't get it."

Todd's sinister smile was a definite no. John grimaced and tried again. "Listen, I know you have your 'image' to uphold, wraith wrath and all that, but if we don't get them someone worse will. Don't you want them in the hands of someone whose top priority isn't killing you?"

Todd stopped for a moment, considering the human's logic. "I will contemplate your proposal, John Sheppard."  
>John sighed, certain he wasn't going to get anything else out of the wraith, and stalked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Katie gasped at the sound of Rodney's voice behind her. As she whirled around he took a hesitant step closer.<p>

"Katie, I think we need to talk."

She smiled wide and wandered over to a stool, aware he was right behind her. He seemed nervous, and Katie didn't know why. What was he here to do? Was he here for her? No, I was too good to be true. Wasn't it?

Rodney sat down on the stool beside Katie and laid his hands in his lap. The motion kept him from wringing his hands or twiddling his thumbs, and at the same time it made him seem calm and collected. Genius rule one was if you aren't smart, find ways to seem smart. He assumed that could apply to his nerves also. He exhaled slowly as he began. However, everything he had planned on saying suddenly was carried away with the gentle breeze of the air conditioner. At a loss, he began anyway.

"Katie, I'm not sure where I should start. I was wrong. Just because I rushed into proposing doesn't mean we couldn't have worked. You fluster me a little, but in a good way. You make me different, better. You throw me off of my normal track and get me to think and react a little differently. If you're willing to give us a try I would be a very happy, lucky man."

He smiled awkwardly, worried about how she would react. He didn't know why exactly he was worried. He never worried about how people reacted to him. He was himself and people who didn't like it could go jump in a ditch. But Katie, Katie affected him in a way that only one had come close to managing. And Jennifer was gone now. He looked up from his hands, still folded neatly in his lap, and saw Katie's huge smile. She was no longer in her seat, and as soon as Rodney looked up she threw herself into his arms. He heard her whisper quietly, "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Ella strolled casually down the hallway. The one bad thing about the uneventfulness that had been covering Atlantis like the thick sheet on the bed in her room was that she had officially run out of things to do. So now she had gone from person to person on her team trying to see if anyone was free to cure her growing boredom. Teyla and Ronon were sparring, and they were so evenly matched that Ella was soon bored. Rodney was finally with Katie, so Ella didn't want to interrupt them. John was helping Colonel Carter with preparations for the president.

That left her wandering the hall looking for something to do. She had passed a few strangers in the halls and was about to turn the corner when she felt like someone was following her. She caught a glimpse of the spectacled man as she turned the corner. He was pale and lanky with short, greasy brown hair. She walked to the next intersection and turned to confirm her suspicion. Then she slowed a bit to close the distance. Once he was close enough to satisfy her, she whirled around and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who are you?" She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, staring a hole through the weasely man's head.

He stuttered for a moment before he was able to speak. "I'm Doctor Peter Kavanugh. It's very nice to meet you."  
>One of Ella's eyebrows rose. She was completely unamused. "Why were you following me?" She chose to leave off the 'freak' that was echoing through her head. It was a word she had heard McKay use and had asked about. She thought it applied very nicely to this man.<p>

"I heard about you. The Runner's sister. Also a runner, correct?"

Ella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Ronon is my brother, yes. Was that why you were following me?"

Kavanaugh's mouth slid open as he stuttered, then whirled around and power-walked away. Ella rolled her eyes and headed back down the hall to continue her search for entertainment.

* * *

><p>Everything was eerily quiet. The Marines, standing at attention by the doorway, barely acknowledged him as he entered the dimly lit containment area. A very solemn-looking wraith in black laid on a metal bench with his eyelids shut. Daniel shoved his hands down into his pockets and approached the wall separating them. He gently cleared his throat to get Todd's attention. As the wraith's eyes snapped open, Daniel tried to manage a tentative smile. Even after facing down numerous Goa'uld, wraith intimidated him. They were different. Without Ella's compassion and understanding for Todd filling their minds he was definitively shaken. Todd stood slowly and made his way over to the large metal slats. His head tilted to the side in curiosity as a devilish smile crawled across his face.<p>

"Why are you here?"

Daniel cleared his throat and tried to maintain his smile. "I came to visit you."

Todd snickered. "You are the one with whom Ella Dex shared her mind." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
>Daniel shuddered at the thought that the wraith who was inches away was really closer. Snakes with technology were one thing. Half-bugs who could crawl into his mind were something totally different.<p>

Todd smiled in satisfaction. He wished he could feed off the humans discomfort, if so he would be a very well-fed wraith right now. He could feel the human's skin crawling.

Daniel nodded and cleared his throat again trying to maintain his calm. He had to stay calm if he wanted to properly study this wraith. "So, Todd-"

* * *

><p>Rodney turned on his stool as a look of disgust pasted itself on his face. Peter Kavanaugh stood before him with what was supposed to look like an innocent smile, but instead resembled an arrogant, predatory smirk, and waited for an answer.<p>

Instead of giving an answer, Rodney asked incredulously, "You want what?"

Kavanaugh slowly repeated himself, sounding decidedly pompous. "Can you get me Ella Dex's file?"

Rodney stood and crossed his arms over his chest, doing it slowly for emphasis. As his eyes narrowed his chin lifted. "Why in two galaxies would I do a single thing for you?"

Kavanaugh stuttered for a moment, trying to think of a way to convice Rodney to give him what he wanted.  
>Rodney stared at Kavanaugh, daring the nasty little man to convice him. He wasn't sure why he wanted Ella's file, but he didn't like it. Even Ella, with whom he had a rocky friendship at best, didn't deserve anything Peter Kavanaugh could dish out. Kavanaugh irritated him to no end, and he had thought he was finally rid of him when he had stayed on Atlantis while the Daedalus went to get the president. He had told Caldwell it was 'for old times sake', but Rodney found it suspicious that it was after Ella showed up. Creep. After letting Kavanaugh think for a little while more, he cut into the tracks of his train of thought.<p>

"So?"

Rodney's smile dared the scrawny man to reply. Kavanaugh huffed something about 'Weir's stubbornness living on' and walked away. Rodney let out a self-satisfied grin and turned back to his work.

* * *

><p>Daniel sat in the mess hall thoughtfully munching away on his cookie. He had a very interesting, if not occasionally one-sided, conversation with Todd. He didn't notice when Ella sat down next to him until she pulled the cookie from his hand. He jolted into a straightened sitting position and looked over at her like a five year old that had just gotten his cookie taken. Ella giggled and casually took a bite of the cookie before handing it back. Her eyes widened as she took the cookie back and gasped as well as she could with a bite of cookie in her mouth. Daniel heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes, resting his chin in his hands in an effective surrender.<p>

"What is this?"

Daniel sighed gently as he replied, "My cookie."

Ella giggled and shook her head. "Yes, I know that. What kind of cookie is it?"

"Chocolate chip walnut."

Ella smiled and took another bite before reluctantly relinquishing the cookie. "That is the best cookie I have ever tasted."

Daniel smiled and handed back the half eaten cookie, pulling another out of a small sack beside him before Ella could protest. Ella smiled back at him and they settled into an easy silence, munching away side by side.


	11. Chapter 11

Ronon decided to do something he hadn't done in awhile. He didn't usually listen to the Atlantean rumor mill, but one particular story which Rodney had been able to confirm, had caught his attention. So he had walked to the infirmary with his damaged Marine and took his place behind him just like what seemed like so long ago. He smiled at the surprise in the Doc's eyes when she approached the bed to see to the Marine. She smiled bashfully back and set about tending to the battered Marine. When he was finished she sent him on his way, but Ronon stayed behind.

Jennifer sent the Marine on his way and expected Ronon to follow. Her breath caught in her throat when he stayed firmly rooted into place. His eyes looked into hers, and butterflies were let loose. She wondered if he was staying for the same reason she thought he was staying. After his harsh reaction at being turned away, she was certain it wasn't going to be easy. Was it? She tried to swallow the dry lump in her throat, but it stuck and she knew she wouldn't be able to trust her voice. She had wanted this moment for so long, but her stomach was being bombarded with a stampede, her voice had taken trip through the stargate to PX2-who knows where, and to add to it all her knees were starting to feel like the vast ocean surrounding them.

She was just staring at him. Ronon had wanted her to be happy. He didn't want her to be happy with Rodney, but he had decided he would let her be happy with Rodney. The pain almost hurt worse than loosing Melena, simply because he still had to see the Doc every day. Passings in the hallway made his stomach ache, trips to the infirmary threatened to simply rip him in two. Amelia had been nothing like Jennifer. He had known from the start that they would never be more than just friends. She was a capable fighter, but that very well may have been the problem. He had always felt drawn to the healers. Melena was delicate, elegant, and nurturing, yet she was determined, and had a fire in her that burned like the sun. When he saw Jennifer, he had seen the same wonderful qualities in her.

Now she stood before him and he didn't know what she wanted, what she was thinking at that moment. His earpiece crackled as a call for a medical team to the gate room blared. A team was coming in hot and their 'geek' was injured. Ronon silently cursed his luck as Keller rounded up her things and rushed to the gate room. He didn't quite have the heart to follow her.

* * *

><p>Ella strolled down the hallway with her nose in yet another file. She was studying it so intently, confusion clouding her face, that she almost collided with Doctor Beckett. As she looked up to apologize, the confusion grew thicker. She began to slowly back away. The file slid out of her hands as she darted around the corner.<br>Carson's eyebrows raised as he reached down to collect the file. He was wondering what had unnerved the lass so thoroughly, but he didn't have to wonder long. It was the file of that tragic Sunday, the one he didn't even remember. She was probably wondering why he wasn't dead. Carson tucked the file under his arm and rubbed his temples. Worried that this might be bad.

* * *

><p>Ella flattened herself against the wall and tried to catch her breath. Surely there was a logical explanation for the man who was supposed to be dead that was roaming the halls. Ella shook her head, trying to unjumble her racing thoughts, trying to make sense of the chaos. As she ciphered through her brain, sifting out impossibilities, she wished she would've been able to keep ahold of that file. Maybe there was an explanation. Maybe, by some magnificent feat he was able to evade the blast. Maybe.<p>

Ella sighed, sliding down the wall. Why was this place so confusing? Why was the Murphy that Rodney whined about the ruler of this expedition? Why did Atlantis change everything she thought she knew?

She ignored the people walking by staring at her like she had lost it. After arguing with Daniel while he was in her head, she had gotten used to them. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. All she really wanted was for everything to make sense again. She had fooled herself into thinking things were close to normal. Normal was how everything was before that day. The horrible day that the wraith took her, saw the defiance she'd learned from Ro, and put a chip in her back. But now she realized, now she knew, things would never be the same. The fourteen years that she had spent running had given the galaxy time to shift under her feet. Dead men roamed the city like nothing had happened. Wraith acted almost human. What was wrong? Why had all this happened?

A tear threatened to spill out of the corner of her eye, and Ella laughed. Why was she crying? She was confused, not sad. Wasn't she? She leaned her head against the wall and heaved a shaky sigh. Even after all the sifting she was still just as confused as ever. She didn't know what was wrong. Or maybe she did. She pretended like nothing was wrong, walked around like the world was at peace, ignored the war inside her.

She always fought it herself, and just enough to keep them at bay. Maybe if she let someone fight with her, she would feel better, but what if she didn't. She would have exposed her soft underbelly for no reason. She had to decide whether or not that was a risk she was willing to take. The words echoed like a loud bass drum through her head.

Share.

Don't share.

You'll feel better.

You'll just expose your weakness.

It will set you free.

You'll give someone something to hold over your head.

Ella shook her head violently, willing the voices to go away. She heard a voice again, but this time it was very real.

"Ella?"

Ella tried her best to blink away the tears before she looked up towards the tentative voice. Daniel's face, clouded by concern, looked down at her. She tried to smile up at him, but it simply caused more tears to spill over.

Daniel sat down next to her, back pressed firmly to the wall, and peered over at her. He tried to read her face, but it was stony and her expression was guarded. He laid his hand on her arm and willed her not to shut him out.

"Ella, what's wrong?"

Ella was shaking her head, but she stopped and thought for a moment. Hadn't she just been wishing for a confident? Now the one soul in the galaxy who really knew her, knew everything, was sitting next to her. She knew he would listen, and he would care, because that was who he was. She started hesitantly, unsure how much she was willing to divulge.

Then it all began to flow.

It didn't matter that they were sitting in the hallway on the floor. It didn't matter that she had been separated from him for awhile and hadn't seen him in abundance since then. It didn't even matter that she wasn't completely straight on the things she was feeling. Everything began pouring out in a flow of words and tears, including her confusion about Doctor Beckett. Traumatic experiences he had already seen blended with underlying emotions that were buried so deep Daniel couldn't have recognized them unless he concentrated hard. The minutes rolled by slowly and gently, and more and more bubbled out of Ella. As she delved deeper into her emotions with Daniel by her side and his hand on hers for support, she began to feel more stable. Smiling up at Daniel, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

She truly seemed happier now. Things had been flowing out of her for awhile, much like when they had first melded. He saw more and more of her as time progressed, saw the wounds that were still fresh, saw the ones that had been newly reopened. He wanted to fix it, just like always. Sam had mentioned something about that right after he descended-the first time. How could he cure her for good? He didn't want this to be one of the things he couldn't fix. He sighed and laid his head on top of hers. He knew she needed comfort, and that was as good a place as any to start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwwww. ;) I like this part. What do you guys think so far? Just a second of your time would mean so much. Not that I'm begging. This doesn't sound like begging, right?**


	12. Chapter 12

Sam stood in the middle of the gate room in horror. Two of the new recruits were from warring tribes in Africa, and they were now rolling back and forth in the middle of the gate room. She had tried to stop the tousle, but to no avail. Sam was starting to get extremely worried about the ever-growing mishaps that were occurring all over the base. Explosions, fights, lab coats turning pink, the latest shipment of jell-o falling into the ocean, nothing was going right.

Sam sighed and shoved her way back to the middle of the small crowd that had gathered around the fight. She took a deep breath and tried one more time to stop the fight.

"Attention!"

The boys snapped up and saluted, both looking extremely disheveled. Sam paced back and forth in front of them as the crowd dispersed.

"What is going on here?"

One of the Sergeants reluctantly spoke up.

"We were fighting, Ma'am."

His voice was colored with a thick African accent. Sam nodded.

"Yes, you were. I don't want it to happen again. Understood?"

They belted out a sharp, "Yes, Ma'am."

Sam nodded her approval. "Dismissed."

As she watched them go she hoped things would get better before the president arrived.

* * *

><p>Teyla sat on the cool pier staring out at the ocean. Kannan was caring for three year old Torren, so she could come out here and relax. Calm her mind. She sighed into the ocean's salty spray. The quiet recesses of her mind weren't as quiet as they used to be. All the time her mind was moving, thinking of how to care for her son, how she could help stop the wraith, so many things simply flowing. She did not have to push the thoughts around, they simply wandered the halls of her mind and refused to be still. Meditation helped when she had time for it. However, when routine missions turned into weeklong stays offworld, and her time was spent with her husband and son, it did not leave her with much extra time. She sighed again, but jumped, stood, and whirled around into a ready position.<p>

Rodney stood before with a very surprised look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were out here. I can go." He pointed towards the city.

Teyla smiled and shook her head slowly and gently. "No, Rodney, you may join me."

He nodded and sat down on the edge of the pier. As Teyla sat down next to him, he glanced at her with curiosity. "So, what are you doing out here?"

Teyla smiled kindly. "I came out here to relax."

There was silence for a moment until Teyla spoke again.

"Why have you come out here, Rodney?"

Rodney looked down at his hands before mumbling under his breath. "It's the anniversary of when I almost died. Well, one of the times. The second childhood. John and I came out here and just talked-and drank some beer. I've come out here every year since."

Teyla smiled. "So this pier hold some very fond memories for you, does it not?"

Rodney nodded, then pointed towards the pier he and Ella had visited. "That one, not so much."

Teyla looked confused but, noticing the tone in Rodney's voice, decided not to press the matter. Instead, she took a deep breath and began to concentrate. She let the noise of the ocean as it swelled and crashed against the pier wash over her and relax her to the core. She barely hear Rodney's breathing over the ocean, but the quiet lull was still there, steadily sounding by her ear.

Rodney glanced over at Teyla. She seemed so relaxed. Why couldn't he relax like that? His life was filled with so much stress, and he tended to take it out other people. Teyla had been through alot, and she had so much to deal with. She probably dealt with at least as much stress as he did. How did she stay so calm, so patient? Rodney sighed and gazed back out at the ocean. Maybe that's what it was. He did feel calmer gazing out at the ocean. It was almost...mesmerizing. Rodney blinked slowly, as if in a trance. The ocean washed up a bit higher against the pier. Rodney continued to stare out at the watery horizon, suddenly feeling very relaxed. The relaxation grew until he was doused by a very large wave. It knocked him on his back and took his breath away. As he sputtered and gasped for breath another wave washed over him, crashing down on the pier. He sputtered again and looked around for Teyla. She had seen the first wave coming and had gotten out of the way in time. All traces of relaxation disappeared as he pushed himself into a standing position and wobbled towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Rodney hurried down the hallway, leaving a dripping trail behind him. He winced when he heard a young Marine scream as she slipped on his puddle. He groaned and rounded another corner, almost running into John.<p>

"Hey, Rodney, you're wet again. Ella?"

Rodney shook his head, sending droplets flying. "No, the ocean finally turned against me."

John laughed and stepped out of Rodney's way, gesturing for Rodney to continue. Scowling, Rodney stormed of down the hallway again.

* * *

><p>Sam stood on her balcony, carefully inspecting the gateroom. It was clean, there weren't any teams in it at the moment, and everything seemed okay. This gave Sam a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that everything was about to go horribly wrong. She began going over the list of everything that could go wrong. As she thought, she headed to the holding cell. It was the first place her instinct took her. Todd stood in the center of the cell with his hands clasped behind his back. He smiled sinisterly when he saw Sam, sending chills down her spine. She took a deep breath and smiled back. She was sure it was more than likely quite weak, and the wraith could probably smell her fear, but she had to check on him.<p>

Todd watched as Samantha Carter stopped and spoke quietly with one of the Marines. His smile had unnerved her. He smiled again, this time with satisfaction. If bars separated them physically, he would tear at her mentally, eating away at her subconscious. He would torture her until the very thought of him being on the same planet made her sick.

But that would mean losing Ella. Why did he care about the human? She was human, she would never love him. Was that what this was? Love? Was it possible? Could he really feel compassion like the humans? Surely his many years imprisoned by the humans as a collective had driven him mad and made him imagine things. That had to be it. It was simply his mind playing tricks on him. He would not endure hunger and humiliation to see if the human would return a love that was simply his imagination.  
>He nodded and began mapping his escape route in his mind. He would also need a better plan. No doubt Samantha's nerves would cause her to step up the security measures. Nevertheless, he would have his freedom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, Rodney's just so fun to beat up. I promise I don't hate him. I rather like him actually.**

**A/N2: Aww, the poor little Toddie. :(**


	13. Chapter 13

Ella wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and continued to read the file that lay on the table in front of her. She had known something had happened to Elizabeth Weir, but she had thought she had just returned to Earth like Woolsey had. Instead, she had given her life. The Replicators had never bothered Ella much, she had mostly worried about the wraith. She had never known what trouble they could be. She smiled and raised her glass as a silent tribute to the bravery of Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

* * *

><p>Ronon walked into the infirmary once again. The second time he'd been here Jennifer had been sleeping. The third time she had been in the middle of a surgery. The fourth time another team had come in hot with multiple injuries. Ronon was so frustrated that he was finding it increasingly easy to beat his victims just enough to warrant an infirmary trip. This time John had been the sorry victim. Ronon walked casually into the infirmary with John close behind, hoping his nerves were well hidden. He took his place and smiled when it was Keller who came over to stitch up John's forehead. And his arm, and his eyebrow, and probably his knuckles. Ronon wondered if maybe he was too frustrated.<p>

Jennifer smiled when one of her nurses pointed her over to the Colonel. Ronon stood behind him as if this routine had never stopped. As she walked over to the bed, she winced. They were calling her to the gateroom. She assigned one of her nurses to John as she grabbed her things and her team and hurried out.  
>Ronon growled under his breath. He was getting extremely sick of this.<p>

* * *

><p>Ella jumped as Rodney sat down across from her. She folded the file closed and looked up at him with curiosity. He didn't look up at her, but instead simply started eating. She laughed under her breath and pulled his jell-o off his tray. He looked up with bewilderment in his eyes.<p>

"You took my jell-o!"

Ella nodded and took a bite. The rest of the shipment had fallen into the ocean, so all that was left was Rodney's private stash.

"Give it back!"

Ella took another bite and shook her head. Rodney was starting to turn a little red, and Ella had to laugh. Unfortunately for Rodney, she still had jell-o in her mouth. Rodney's red face now had a light blue tinge to it. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle an even bigger laugh.

Rodney was unamused. Not only had she taken his jell-o, she had sprayed it all over him! He completely forgot his age and IQ as he flung what he thought was mashed potatoes at her, hitting her squarely in the nose. She shrieked and her mouth hung open, confusion and irritation covering her face. Rodney threw up his hands and stuttered out an explanation.

"It's a food fight, you throw food and-"

He was cut off by a cube of jell-o splattering against his head. Ella laughed and flashed a michievious smile at him. Rodney smiled and scooped up another handful of mashed potatoes and flung them towards Ella. She dodged this time and it hit the back of an unsuspecting scientist's head. She turned and glared at Ella, whose hand had flown to her mouth, and Rodney, who was gaping like a dead fish as jell-o dripped down his face. The scientist grabbed a handful of ketchup, who knew where she had gotten it, and flung it at Rodney. It hit Rodney, Ella, and three others behind Rodney. With that, the mess hall erupted into a full blown food war III. Ella grabbed Rodney's hand over the table and ran towards the door, pulling him with her. They almost escaped, but Sam had entered moments ago and frozen in her tracks in front of the door. Ella stopped in front of her and Rodney slammed into Ella's back.

Ella could avoid looking guilty, but Rodney failed miserably. Sam shouted over the noise at Ella and Rodney, starting to turn a little red.

"What is going on?"

Ella replied casually, "A food fight."

Sam groaned and put her hand on her forehead as more of the mashed something-or-other hit the wall inches from her head.

"We need this room for the president tomorrow."

Ella looked thoughtful. "Wow. That's tomorrow? Time soars."

"Flies." Rodney muttered the correction quietly into her ear, and she shrugged. Meanwhile, Sam stepped around them to the middle of the room and let out a shrill whistle. The room froze other the last of the falling food. Ella grabbed Rodney again and yanked him out of the room, pulling the somewhat dazed man down the hallway towards his room.

* * *

><p>Jennifer stood ready at the gate as Lorne and his team tumbled through. Sam, who was up in her office, was reminded of their early trips through the gate. As Lorne's last two men tumbled through, they did their best to keep Beckett stable. The Doctor muttered something in his native language under his breath as they set him down on the gurney and began wheeling him towards the infirmary. Jennifer walked beside him and tried to get some info on what happened.<p>

"Carson, how did you break your leg?"

"Aye, it was me own fault. I was simply bein' daft."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, even though she was almost positive that it wasn't very doctorly. Carson would understand. "Yes, but what did you do to break it?"

Carson chuckled. "Sorry, Lass. I was walking and fell off a very small cliff. Bloody fall broke my leg."

Jennifer nodded and paused when they came to the doorway of the infirmary. John was nowhere to be found. She sighed and went to tend to Carson's leg.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The food fight may be one of my favorite moments so far. It was so fun! And I vowed I would have Carson use the words daft and bloody. Go Scots!**


	14. Chapter 14

"No!" Ella howled the word fiercely with indignation. John sighed and looked to Ronon for any kind of help. Ronon simply shrugged. Teyla had left a few minutes ago, and John suspected she'd seen this coming. Rodney had waited until the last minute to get ready, and John thought it was to avoid this entirely. He held out the elegant silver heels one more time, hoping she would cave.

"Oh, come on. Jennifer was nice enough to let you borrow the stuff, don't you think you should wear it?"

Ella placed her hand on her hips. She had been willing to put on the dress. It wasn't horrible, really. It was flowy and pink and had a sash around her ribcage that she could slip her gun into, and she had. But the shoes were where she drew the line. "I will not wear those."

John threw up his hands in exasperation, shaking the heels around with the motion. "The president should be arriving within the hour. Why not?"

"Because you can't properly kick someone while wearing open-toed shoes."

John rolled his eyes and plopped down on the edge of her bed, tired from pacing back and forth. "This is a formal event!"

Ella shrugged. "So?"

John stood and crossed his arms. "You know what, I didn't want to have to do this. Wear the shoes. That's an order."

Ella narrowed her eyes at him and took the shoes, slipping them on one by one without ever taking her eyes off John's. Then she turned and walked out of the room. John breathed a sigh of relief and flopped onto the bed. He laid there until he remembered he had to get into his dress blues. He bolted through the door at top speed, but slow enough to hear Ronon's chuckle.

* * *

><p>Sam put the finishing touches on her hair and hurried to the gateroom. It was only right that she be the first one there. When she arrived there was a pair of high heels laying in the middle of the floor, close, but far enough apart to give Sam the impression that they'd been thrown. When she turned to the staircase and saw Ella sitting there barefoot, she assumed she'd been correct. She walked over to her and sat down, looking out at the shoes.<br>"So, why did you throw those poor heels into the middle of the gateroom?"

"Colonel Sheppard said I had to wear them, but he did not say how long."

Sam laughed. Ella looked over at her like she was crazy, but she didn't notice because her head was thrown back and her eyes were squeezed shut. After she had been laughing for a minute a very bewildered looking Daniel strode into the gateroom in a suit and red tie. He scooped up the heels and sat on the other side of Ella.

"Can't properly kick someone with those on?"

Ella smiled at him and nodded.

"You should probably wear them."

Ella stared at him, but he stared back. She sighed and slipped the heels back on. Daniel patted her on the shoulder, then nudged Sam to point out that Expedition members were beginning to fill the gateroom. Sam stood and took her place by the gate and Ella rushed off to find her team, leaving Daniel at a loss on where to go. That is, until Ella ran back over, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to her team. They reached their spot just in time to see the gate begin to activate. Earth had found a ZPM just for the occasion. Caldwell had felt a bit flustered, but he got over it.

Sam straightened her position of attention, attempting to look even sharper. Her mouth involuntarily dropped open when Jack stepped through the gate.

* * *

><p>Todd say patiently on the floor. Chairs, they were for humans and wraith queens. He was a scientist, a warrior, and did not need a chair. Or these humans. He thought hard, slipping thoughts in the human's minds. He did slowly, tactfully, building off of what he'd been doing since he'd been captured. He finally saw the benefits of his work when one of the Marines came over and opened his cell. The other one said nothing, and was his first meal. He saw no use in wasting food, so he took the communication devices and locked the living in his cell.<p>

He strutted out into the hallway with a P-90 in his hand and a comlink in his ear. He couldn't hear any chatter, but he assumed that it was because all the humans were gathered to welcome their president. The fools wouldn't know he was gone until it was too late. Todd smiled to himself as he headed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The wormhole shut down behind Jack as he smiled at Sam and cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. She snapped out of it and saluted.<p>

"Welcome to Atlantis, Sir. May I ask where the president is?"

"He had duties he couldn't leave. I am here to do the inspection in his stead."

Sam smiled and nodded. They were headed for the mess hall when Sam realized she hadn't double-checked to see if it had been cleaned properly. She tried to hide her wince, but after ten years together there wasn't much she could hide from Jack.

"What?"

Sam tried to smile. "Well, Sir, we had a little...commotion in the mess hall, and I just realized I haven't checked on it."

Jack dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure it's fine."

As they entered, Sam looked around quickly, checking for mashed potatoes or ketchup, but she saw none. She breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards her seat. She smiled when Jack pulled her chair out for her, then looked around to see where everyone else was. Sheppard was across from her, next to Jack who was the head of the table. Daniel sat down beside her and smiled, nodding a hello to Jack. Sheppard's team filed in beside him, Ella, Ronon, Teyla, then McKay. After everyone sat down, the meal was served.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, lookie, O'Neill! Had to bring him over, Sam said she was lonely. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Todd smelled something. The food aroma was stronger than usual, so he suspected they had moved to their mess hall. He smiled and made his way toward the gate room.

He entered silently, looking around for people. He saw one man, but nobody else. He fired once with the P-90, making the man topple out of his seat. As he moved over to the dialing device, he heard the alarms sound. He uttered a hiss as he turned to the man just in time to see his hand slipping from the console.

* * *

><p>Ella slipped off her heels as soon as she sat down. They were atrocious at best. She took a bite of the food and smiled. Earth food at it's best was amazing. Gourmet was the word, if she remembered correctly. Her fork dropped to the table with a clatter and her chair flew backwards as the alarms went off. Her instinct took her to the gateroom.<p>

Her bare feet slapped the metal floor as she ran, and a shot ringing out made her run faster. She arrived just in time to see a wormhole stabilizing. Positioning herself in front of it, she came face to face with Todd when he jumped the balcony.

It was her. Of course, it had to be her. He closed off the gateroom and jumped off the balcony. He saw the fierce determination in her eyes, and he feared one of them wouldn't make it.

Why was he worried about this human's wellbeing? Why did she shake him? He frowned and looked into her eyes.

"Move or be moved, Ella Dex."

She shook her head, and he heard her braid against her back.

"No, Todd. You're not leaving."

He raised the P-90, and she drew her gun. The defiance in her eyes dared him to fire, but the stone in the pit of his stomach wouldn't let his finger budge. He threw the gun to the side and used that moment of distraction to bat Ella's out of her hand and grab her wrists.

Ella gasped as he grabbed her wrists. The roughness of his 'mouth' against her skin was strange, and her eyes darted from her wrists to Todd's amber eyes. She expected pain. She wasn't sure if wraiths could feed anywhere, but she was certain she didn't want to find out. She tried to pull her hands away, but his grasp was too strong. She looked into his eyes, trying to look defiant, but she was sure that it was fright that was there instead.

Todd looked into Ella's eyes. She looked so terrified. The warrior who had helped him escape the hive ship was now bare foot and helpless. He released her hands and sighed. As his hands dropped to his side, he felt a sharp blow to his cheek. Wiping away the blood, he looked up to see Ella gone. He darted for the gate, but something made him turn around, and he saw her staring at him from the top of the staircase. He sighed and turned away, taking a breath before stepping through.

* * *

><p>Ella sighed and walked to the control room. She nudged Chuck to make sure he was still alive, then opened the doors. Sam, Jack, Daniel, and her team came flooding in, looking around in horror. She walked down the stairs slowly and soberly, heading to retrieve her gun. Daniel grabbed her arm to stop her.<p>

"Ella, what happened?"

Ella swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the dry lump in her throat.

"I couldn't stop him."

Daniel's brow wrinkled and he looked into her eyes as she avoided his. He grabbed her wrsit firmly but gently, trying to turn her towards him.

"There's something else."

Ella shook her head and gently pulled out of his grasp, giving Ronon a quick, encouraging smile before she grabbed her gun and headed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Todd stepped out on the other side of the gate and activated his long range scanner. There were always hives in this area, so he was certain he'd be found by the wraith before Atlantis could find him. He sighed and sat down on a rock, then chuckled to himself. Since when did he sigh? He was spending far too much time with the humans.<p>

He stood and began to pace. He was tempted to go back. Surely he was losing his mind. Ella Dex would never feel anything for him, and he did not feel anything for her. End of story. As Todd heard the familiar buzzing overhead he nodded to himself with resolution. Then he stepped out into the clearing and waited for the beam.

* * *

><p>The security team was sweeping the area, Sheppard had moved up into the control room with Sam to do damage control, and Daniel was positive that Jack had slipped off to finish his food. He knew he ought to help, or at least move, but he was glued to his spot, watching the hallway Ella had disappeared down. He knew her now, and he knew there was something she was not telling him. However, Ronon was still standing in the gateroom and Daniel didn't want to upset him again. That was a mistake that he didn't want to make again. Although he had thought he would've had a while longer before he died again too. He braved a look around and found Ronon staring at him. He watched as the large man sauntered over to him casually.<p>

"I can be there for her, but I've never been too great at fixing her. You are."

Ronon simply stared at him after that, and Daniel assumed it was permission to go. He bolted down the hallway towards Ella's room, but she wasn't there. Daniel stopped and thought for a minute, then headed towards the sparring room.

* * *

><p>Ella threw another punch at the air, then another. She was about to throw another when she saw movement at the door out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Kavanaugh leaning against the doorway. Her lip involuntarily wrinkled as she turned to face him.<p>

"What do you want?"

Kavanaugh stepped forward and tried to smile, but it ended up looking sinister.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Ella rolled her eyes and flashed an overly sarcastic smile.

"I am fine. Thanks for coming. Goodbye."

She waved him away and turned back to her invisible foe, only to turn back and find him a foot away. She glared at him, trying to get it through his thick skull that she wanted him to leave. He returned her glare with another misshapen smile, and Ella finally had enough. She pulled her hand back and punched his nose hard enough to send him to the ground. Wiping her hand on her sweat cloth, she stepped over the man and radioed the infirmary.

She turned down the hall to go find another hiding spot only to collide with a full speed Daniel. She rolled out from under him before they hit the ground and landed beside him. He moaned before pushing himself into a sitting position and turning to her.

"Hey, just the person I wanted to see."

Ella laughed and sat up also, rubbing her sore back and raising an eyebrow.

"Really, and why is that?"

Daniel sighed and scooted against the wall. Ella followed him and looked at him curiously.

"Daniel?"

"Well, you seemed, it seemed, I thought that something else was wrong."

Ella sighed and scooted closer to Daniel, as if to brace herself.

"You know what you said about making Todd a better being? I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop him from leaving."  
>Daniel let out a hmm noise as his eyebrows wrinkled.<p>

"You know, you don't seem to have a single scratch or bruise on you. Did he even touch you?"

Ella pulled her legs to her body, revealing the fact that she had put pants on underneath. She let out a shuddering sigh.

"I put myself between him and the gate. He had a P-90 pointed at me, but he didn't shoot. He grabbed my wrists, but he-" She hesitated a moment and took a quivering breath, trying to brace herself. The memory made her rub her wrist thoughtfully. "He didn't do anything. His eyes, they were almost compassionate. Almost. He could have ended it then and there, but it was almost like he cared about me. I don't understand it."

Ella rubbed her head and sighed. Daniel smiled down at her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I do. You did make him a better being." He squeezed her shoulders and shook a little to get her to look at him. When she did he smiled, genuine and huge. "You did it."

Ella sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ronon sauntered into the infirmary and found Jennifer muttering to herself. He smiled with amusement, wrinkling the corners of his eyes and making his brown eyes glitter. He tapped her gently on the shoulder and watched her jump. When she turned around there was a large red smear down the front of her dress and an exasperated look on her face.<p>

Jennifer whirled around and came face-to-chest, until she looked up, with Ronon. The ketchup that had fallen from the ceiling forgotten, her mouth drooped open and a blush creeped into her cheeks. She saw Ronon's smile grow larger, and it became infectious. She smiled back, but she wasn't sure how to break the awkward silence. It was Ronon, however, that spoke first.

"You wanna go get something to eat?"

Jennifer smiled and nodded. As Ronon slipped his hand around hers, she was sure it was miracles like this that made her believe in God. She said a silent thank you as she let Ronon pull her to the mess hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there it is. I'm working on part three for me and those of you who are still reading this. It means so much! 'Survival' is up next as part three!**


End file.
